The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display for displaying an image to be visible for a viewer.
JP-A-8-015697 discloses that a color toner adjuster for adjusting a color tone of a light as a back light generated by a fluorescent light source is arranged between the fluorescent light source and a light guide for distributing constantly the back light over a liquid crystal display panel in a STN type liquid crystal display unit.
JP-A-2000-206544 discloses that an unevenness in an image to be displayed is restrained by preventing a liquid crystal from being contaminated by a liquid crystal cell sealing resin before being cured, in an active matrix in-plain switching mode liquid crystal display in which a pair of comb-shaped electrodes is used.
JP-A-2000-19543 discloses a method for restraining an unevenness in an image caused by an error in dimension of electrodes.
JP-A-10-170923 discloses that a twisted connection between a liquid crystal molecule and a directing layer surface at the interface therebetween is made weak to decrease the unevenness in the image caused by an error in distance between substrates between which the liquid crystal is arranged.